Una confesión de amor al estilo de un Uzumaki borracho
by Flor de Cerezo Kawai
Summary: Habia cumplido su cometido. Confesar sus sentimientos a Sarada. Y volvería a hacerlo todos los días con tal de besar sus labios de nuevo, sin importar cuantos puñetazos recibiera.


_Disclaimer:_ _Naruto no me pertenece, solo la trama._

 ** _._**

 _._

 _._

 ** _Aviso:_** _La nueva generación tiene 16 años._

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Una confesión de amor al estilo de un Uzumaki borracho._**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _~~Los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad~~_**

* * *

.

.

.

Por fin, luego de tanto esfuerzo, Boruto había aprobado su examen de jounin y como cualquier excusa para emborracharse hasta la medula: todos lo estaban celebrando. Sarada, Chocho y Himawari se hallaban en una mesa alejada de los demás mientras que Mitsuki, Inojin, Shikadai y Boruto se encontraban en la barra.

Y Bolt estaba borracho.

Por primera y seguramente, única vez en su vida en la historia, Boruto Uzumaki se había emborrachado.

Y cometería el peor error de toda su vida o ¿el mejor?

 _—_ ¡Dame otro! — Grito el rubio, dejando con torpeza el vaso en la barra.

— Bolt, es suficiente— le dijo Shikadai, tomando la copa— Hokage-sama y Hinata-san te asesinaran si te encuentran en ese estado.

El aludido frunció el ceño, escrutándolo con la mirada.

— ¿Cuál estado?

— Estás borracho— Afirmo el Nara.

— No lo estoy. Mitsuki está borracho— Le contesto con testarudez típica de un borracho.

— Y tú también.

— No.

El castaño bufo molesto, su amigo borracho era más problemático que su madre y abuela juntas.

— Que problemático.

Boruto lo miro ofendido, llevando su mano hacia su pecho como si le doliera.

— ¡Te odio! — Chillo y había comenzado llorar como bebe en el hombro de Mitsuki. Sollozando, mientras que el peliblanco le acariciaba el cabello y murmuraba frases de aliento diciéndole que él nunca lo abandonaría, que Nara era cosa del pasado, incluso empezó a cantarle una canción en el oído del rubio.

— ¡Eres un jodido Shikadai! No debiste insultar así a Bolt ¡Cabron de mierda! — le acuso e insulto el peliblanco a Shikadai, aun abrazando al Uzumaki.

Shikadai los observo con una gotita y suspiro cansado, se arrepentía de tener como amigos personas tan problemáticos.

— Son unos idiotas.

El rostro de Bolt se ilumino y volteo su rostro hacia el Nara y empezó a señalarlo.

— ¡Haci es como lo dice Sarada-chan! — Exclamo y Mitsuki asintió, pensativo — ¡Lo dice cada vez que la invito a salir! ¡Siempre me rechaza, no entiendo por qué, soy tan sexy y todas me aman menos ella! — Declaro dolido, le robo la botella de sake a su compañero de equipo y empezó a beber, tratando de calmar sus penas con el alcohol.

Shikadai bufo, y ahí iban de nuevo, empezaría a contar sus penas de amor sobre Sarada.

— ¡Yo la quiero tanto! ¡Es la mujer de mis sueños y haría todo lo posible por ella! ¡Yo…!

Mitsuki se hallaba roncando en el hombro de su amigo, mientras que el castaño lo miraba molesto y con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Yo…!

— ¡Por que no mejor te declaras de una puta vez Boruto! — Repuso Shikadai, tentándose en darle un puñetazo a su amigo.

— ¡Si! ¡Tienes razón Shikadai, eres un puto genio! — Asevero enérgicamente, levantándose de su asiento de un salto, logrando que se cayera Mitsuki por estar apoyado a su hombro, despertándolo de su profundo sueño— ¡Iré a decírselo! ¡Le confesare que la amo! ¡Que yo…!— Declaro furtivamente. Hubiera sido un momento de gloria si no fuera porque estaba borracho.

— ¡Vete de una buena vez!

— ¡Si!

Bolt comenzó a caminar tambaleante, arrastrando consigo su amigo peliblanco.

Shikadai lo observaba malhumorado, Inojin se acerco a él.

— ¿Crees que en serio la cagué?— Le preguntó preocupado por su amigo, si cometía un error, estaba seguro que la Uchiha lo mandaría a volar de un puñetazo.

— Es Bolt... Siempre lo hace, hací que un puñetazo mas en su rostro, no sera tanta cosa.

El rubio artista asintió preocupado

* * *

— ¡¿Acaso estas loco!? ¡Sarada te matara!— Le grito Mitsuki a su amigo, empezando a zarandearlo— ¡Te matara a ti y luego vendrá por mi! ¡Por mi!

Bolt asintió temeroso, sabiendo la reacción de su compañera de equipo.

— ¡Pero, yo la amo! ¡No seguiré reprimitiento mis sentimientos!

— Es reprimiendo.

— ¡Lo que sea!— Exclamo— ¡Voy a confesarselo!

— ¡Fue un placer conocerte!— Comento Mitsuki con una voz llena de angustia.

El rubio asintió, comenzó a caminar tambaleantemente hacia el centro del bar, se subió torpemente a una mesa y Mitsuki silbó, atrayendo la atención de todas las personas del Bar, que los miraron curiosos.

— Bien, silencio todo el mundo— Dijo el peliblanco en voz alta para que todos lo escucharan— Aqui mi amigo Boruto quiere dar un anunció muy importante...

* * *

Sentadas en una mesa del fondo, se encontraban Sarada Uchiha, Chocho Akimichi y Himawari Uzumaki mirando con curiosidad la escena que protagonizaban sus dos amigos.

— ¿No iras a detenerlos?— Pregunto con curiosidad, era muy extraño que su mejor amiga se quedará de brazos cruzados sin arruinar la fiesta de sus compañeros de equipó.

— No, quiero reír un rato— Contestó Sarada, tomando un poco de su bebida.

Himawari asintió, estando de acuerdo con su amiga pelinegra y Chocho se encongio de hombros.

* * *

Por su parte, los dos amigos seguían haciendo un alboroto. Las personas los observaban, dejando de lado sus asuntos para prestar atención en el show.

Bolt les sonrío ampliamente. Se tambaleo y casi cayó al suelo, logrando las risas de Mitsuki y unas cuantas personas.

— Amigos mios, tengo que confesarles algo...¡estoy perdidamente enamorado!

Los cuchicheos se extendieron por todo el lugar, el rumor del amor platónico del hijo del Hokage era una noticia muy jugosa.

Todos miraban con interés al Uzumaki, en especial las chicas. Himawari miro con curiosidad a su hermano mayor, Chocho se removió ansiosa en su asiento y Sarada compadecía mentalmente a la pobre chica que mantenía enamorando a su compañero.

— ¿Quien es? — Pregunto en voz alta una muchacha espectadora de la escena, causando la sonrisa boba típica de un enamorado se plasmara en el rostro de Boruto.

— ¡Sarada Uchiha! ¡Ella es la persona la que mas amo y seguiré amándola hasta la muerte! — Grito eufórico el Uzumaki— ¡Se mi novia, Sarada!

El bar se enmudeció y todos se giraron al observar a la Uchiha. Sarada se encontraba roja como un tomate, aunque nadie sabia si era por la furia o por vergüenza. La pelinegra se levanto de su asiento y sus dos amigas supieron con terror que estaba muy enfadada.

— ¡BORUTO! — Rugió furiosa, rompiendo el tenso silencio que se habia formado en el salón. Algunas personas no pudieron evitar carcajearse ante el rostro asustado del rubio— ¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¡Tu no estas enamorado de mi y nunca seré tu novia!

— ¿Y tu que sabes? ¡No eres adivina!— Le grito Bolt, empezando a bajarse de la mesa y acercándose a grandes zancadas hacia la pelinegra.

— ¡Lo se porque estas borracho! ¡Simplemente dices estupideces por el alcohol!— Chillo.

Boruto estaba enfrente de ella, los dos se mandándose miradas fulminantes.

— ¡Borracho o no, es verdad!— Gruño Boruto a Sarada, la tomo de sus hombros— ¡El caso es que te amo! — Volvió a gritar el rubio y esta vez, Sarada se sonrojo de vergüenza.

Y sin previo aviso, Bolt la beso. Él no le dio ni tiempo de reaccionar antes de retirarse, no sin antes morder con suavidad los labios finos de ella.

Un tenso silencio inundo al Bar, Himawari y Chocho miraban boquiabiertas a la shockeada Sarada y al sonriente Boruto, Mitsuki se encontraba besándose con una muchacha desconocida en un lugar oscuro, Shikadai los miro con desinterés y Inojin los retrataba, dibujándolos, estaba seguro que su madre no podría creer cuando le contara lo sucedido.

— ¡BORUTO, IDIOTA!— Fue lo ultimo que escucho el Uzumaki antes de ser disparado metros lejos gracias al puñetazo descomunal de su la pelinegra, esta respiraba agitadamente, llena de coraje.

Una vez calmada, se giro sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la salida, no sin antes mandar una mirada fulminantes a todos los curiososos espectadores.

Entre tanto el rubio, yacía en el suelo gracias al golpe. Su expresión no mostraba ni el mas mínimo dolor, al contrario, en su rostro habia una sonrisa boba y traviesa.

Habia cumplido sucometido.

Confesar sus sentimientos a Sarada.

Y volvería a hacerlo todos los días con tal de besar sus labios de nuevo, sin importar cuantos puñetazos recibiera.

* * *

 _ **¿Les gusto? Salio desde el fondo de mi mente muy loca, la idea de un borracho cruzo mi mente y no pude evitar poner un Borusara ^w^**_

 _ **Si deseas leer algo mas cómico, paseante por mi perfil ;)**_

 _ **Y recuerda; No seas tacaño, regala un reviews o favorito.**_

 _ **Flor de Cerezo Kawai :-)**_


End file.
